Diesel Does it Again
Diesel Does it Again is the eighth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Yabba, Yabba, Yabba in 1991. Plot Duck and Percy are struggling to cope with their work at Brendam, so another engine is sent to help. Unfortunately for them, Diesel is the only engine available and when the two see him, they refuse to work. The Fat Controller sends them back to work, but Diesel becomes unbearable after spilling some cargo and bullying the others into silence about the incident. At last, Diesel carelessly pushes several trucks of china clay into the sea and is sent away for good. Duck and Percy are more than happy to put up with the extra work again, knowing they would rather put up with that than Diesel. Characters * Percy * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Brendam Trivia * In an original UK narration, when the Fat Controller is telling Diesel off, he says "The harbourmaster has told me everything." This is omitted in all following UK versions. * In the US narration, the line "Then, in a quiet hurt voice, he added" is missing. * In the US narration, the line, "Percy had an awful fright" is omitted. * In the restored version, Percy stops rolling his eyes after being bumped by Diesel. * A scrap Terence model is visible next to Diesel when the narrator says, "Diesel was working loudly and alone". * The S.S.Vienna model from TUGS can be seen in the background; the liner was later repainted and called S.S. Roxstar. * Big Mickey's model from TUGS appears. * In Germany, this episode is named "Again Diesel". The Italian title is "Diesel Tries Again". In Japan, this episode is called "Diesel is Back". It is called "Diesel Strikes Again" in Finland. * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories Trouble in the Harbour Yard and Bumps. Goofs * In one scene, Percy has Thomas' tired face mask on. * When Thomas is seen leaving the station, he blows off steam, but it suddenly disappears as another train comes in, thus indicating a film cut. * The trucks Diesel shoved and made spill their loads were overloaded in the first place. In addition, the trucks hit the end of the set, as Diesel's wheels continue moving. * The narrator says that Diesel scowled when he bumped into Percy, but he looks happy. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and Duck's trains. * When Percy leaves at the end, steam can be seen coming from the track after he is gone. * When Thomas leaves the station, he can be seen pulling red coaches instead of Annie and Clarabel. Gallery File:DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:DieselDoesitAgain24.png|2000 UK title card File:DieselDoesItAgainRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:DieselDoesItAgainUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DieselDoesitAgain3.jpg|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain4.jpg File:DieselDoesitAgain5.png File:DieselDoesitAgain7.png File:DieselDoesitAgain8.png File:DieselDoesitAgain9.png File:DieselDoesitAgain10.png File:DieselDoesitAgain11.png File:DieselDoesitAgain12.png File:DieselDoesitAgain13.png|Sir Topham Hatt on the phone File:DieselDoesitAgain14.png File:DieselDoesitAgain18.png File:DieselDoesitAgain19.png File:DieselDoesitAgain21.png File:DieselDoesitAgain22.png File:DieselDoesitAgain23.png|Diesel and Percy File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:DieselDoesitAgain26.png File:DieselDoesitAgain27.png File:DieselDoesitAgain28.png File:DieselDoesitAgain29.png|James File:DieselDoesitAgain30.png|Thomas File:DieselDoesitAgain31.png File:DieselDoesitAgain32.png File:DieselDoesitAgain33.png File:DieselDoesitAgain34.png File:DieselDoesitAgain35.png File:DieselDoesitAgain36.png File:DieselDoesitAgain37.png File:DieselDoesitAgain38.png File:DieselDoesitAgain39.png File:DieselDoesitAgain40.png File:DieselDoesitAgain41.png File:DieselDoesitAgain42.png File:DieselDoesitAgain43.png File:DieselDoesitAgain44.png File:DieselDoesItAgain45.PNG File:DieselDoesItAgain46.PNG File:DieselDoesItAgain47.PNG|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain48.PNG File:DieselDoesitAgain49.png File:DieselDoesitAgain50.png File:DieselDoesitAgain51.png File:DieselDoesitAgain52.JPG File:DieselDoesitAgain53.jpg File:DieselDoesItAgain54.png Episode File:Diesel Does it Again - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Diesel Does it Again - British Narration|UK narration File:Diesel Does It Again - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes